Hope
by Hisui Ai
Summary: As flores da clareira morriam conforme minha esperança se esvaecia. Foram mais de cinco anos de espera naquele lugar secreto, nosso ninho de amor, nosso maior cúmplice. Porém onde ele está agora? Será que se esqueceu de mim?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, e sim à Stephenie Meyer, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

* * *

- **V**ocê vai voltar, não é? – a voz doce ecoou na forma de um sussurro, tão leve e frágil quanto um copo de cristal, o som se misturava levemente ao cantarolar dos passarinhos escondidos por entre as árvores.

- É claro que volto. – Ele se ajoelhou sobre a grama verdinha e podada, ficando na altura da garota. – Eu te amo, se lembra?

Ela levantou a cabeça que antes estava escondida pelo véu castanho de seus cabelos, fitou-o com os olhos marejados. Não conseguiu encará-lo por mais de dois segundos e abaixou a cabeça novamente enquanto fechava os punhos sobre a grama e arrancava algumas folhas da mesma.

- Ama mesmo? – a voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Mais do que a minha própria vida... – ele a abraçou com força, envolvendo a cabeça da jovem com seus braços fortes enquanto afagava seus cabelos. – E é por isso que tenho que ir.

Ele a soltou, e no momento que fez isso sentiu o peito ser perfurado por tamanha dor. Parou, fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas, porém uma escapou. Ela sobressaltou-se, em tanto tempo juntos era a primeira vez que o via chorar, algo que de tão inédito fez com que seu coração palpitasse com tanta emoção. Por um momento quase que desajeitado ela o pegou em um abraço forte, sofrido e cheio de amor.

- Fica. – a voz era embargada pelo choro contido. – Fica comigo.

Ele estremeceu. Nem aquela jovem podia saber o tamanho poder que tinha sobre ele, a vontade era de mandar tudo pelos ares e a amar ali, naquela clareira escondida, sua cúmplice eterna. Porém ele sabia que se a deixasse por perto as conseqüências poderiam ser das piores, e a ultima coisa que queria era perdê-la de um modo que não pudesse recuperá-la.

- Não dá, por favor, não torne isso pior do que já está sendo Bella. – ele pôs as mãos no rosto dela, para então depositar-lhe um beijo na testa. Um gesto mais que carinhoso; gesto de amor incondicional, como o de um pai por uma filha.

Levantou-se, pronto para entrar no labirinto verde-musgo que era a trilha para aquele lugar secreto, quase que impossível de chegar. Ela correu até chegar bem as costas dele e depositar as mãos delicadas em seu ombro enquanto o olhava como uma criança que pedia colo, agora ela já não podia (e nem conseguia) conter as lágrimas que desciam em riachos sobre a pele alva.

- Pelo menos... – ela respirou fundo. – um último beijo.

Os olhos suplicavam por algo tão necessário, era como se ela pedisse mais um sopro de vida para poder agüentar os dias que viriam. Ele a olhou, absorvendo cada traço quase que infantil do rosto da morena, tentou lutar, tentou renegar a suplicia tão dócil de sua amada, mas era como se pedisse para morrer, renegar algo que ambos queriam e, quase como um adeus ele a tomou nos braços beijando-a avidamente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, o ultimo beijo talvez, porém eterno em suas lembranças. As lágrimas vindas de ambas as partes tornava-o mais salgado, mas aquilo não significava nada perante o que sentiam: o leve palpitar de seus corações apaixonados, o amortecimento do local onde ele tocava, as mãos presas no pescoço como a tentativa de não cair enquanto os pés mantinham-se sobre suas pontas tentando acabar com a diferença de altura de ambos, aquilo sim significava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Bastaram-se poucos segundos para algo tão calmo se tornar libido e quente. O desejo de ambas as partes não supria a necessidade de um ter o outro, fazendo com que ali eles se amassem com mais profundidade que nunca. Para ele era como um desbravador ao chegar a uma nova terra, desvendar e sentir o cheiro tão doce de um corpo ainda não corrompido; embriagar-se com os suspiros a cada toque seu, os chamados baixos e tímidos de seu nome, e o estremecer do corpo tão macio a cada estocada. A boca úmida e entreaberta, as mãos apertando a carne de suas costas em uma tentativa de liberar o excesso de prazer em seu corpo, a respiração pesada e as maças do rosto dela tingidas levemente de vermelho enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos cor de bronze.

"_**B**__ella,_

_Perdoe-me por não te esperar despertar, porém o medo de acabar ficando e por em risco sua vida foram motivos mais do que suficientes para ir-me._

_Você é jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente enquanto eu estou condenado a viver eternamente na minha prisão. Mantenha-se calma e forte, como sempre foi. Não desista de seus sonhos, eles valem à pena. E espero que o que eu te ensinei permaneça eternamente contigo, a vida é para os fortes e se você lutar até o extremo você ganhará a felicidade tão almejada._

_Não lhe prometo que irei voltar, não sou conhecedor de meu futuro e por isso peço que me esqueça, pelo menos o tanto que for necessário para poder seguir sua vida com o seu sorriso tão belo. Se voltar, ficarei te esperando nesta clareira, nosso grande aliado, na primavera, a época em que ele fica mais bonito, todo florido, e a época em que estou indo._

_Eu te amo, espero que nunca duvide disso e que saiba que é para o seu bem. Levante a cabeça e lute, minha nina. Minha eterna menina._

_Edward."_

A caligrafia pequena e arrastada indicava a pressa dele ao transferir as palavras de seu coração ao papel.

- Não devia ficar relendo isso, emoções tão fortes podem fazer mal à criança. – A voz tranqüila e protetora vinha de Angela, sua amiga fiel e companheira. Bella passou a mão na barriga imensa.

Naquela noite, quando finalmente despertou quase morreu ao perceber que ele não estava mais ali, que era apenas ela e as flores já sem tanto brilho. Gritou, chorou e tentou por para fora toda a dor que tinha em seu coração, mas era impossível, era algo que nunca acabava e por um momento tentou se matar, ela estava cansada de sofrer tanto, não conseguia suportar toda aquela dor e a morte parecia uma sugestão tentadora. Naquele dia, ficou observando as facas da cozinha serem utilizadas com tanta habilidade por Charlie. Ela quis e tentou, mas não conseguiu. Na hora sentiu uma dor imensa na cabeça e desfaleceu no chão de mármore branco.

Foi no hospital que descobriu que estava grávida, que daquele amor proibido e perigoso havia sido gerado uma criança; que naqueles momentos de adeus ele havia deixado nela algo com que nunca a permitiria esquecer-se dele. Como se precisasse...

- Sua barriga está enorme, já são quase nove meses, sabe em que época ela irá nascer? – Angela perguntou sentando-se bem a frente de Bella, retirando-lhe delicadamente o papel amassado de tamanho significado sentimental das mãos.

- Entre as duas primeiras semanas da primavera. De acordo com o médico, já que foram nos últimos dias dessa estação que eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça corada.

- Sim, eu entendo. – a companheira deu alguns risinhos. – Como será o nome?

- Eu acho que algo como Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

- Formal demais, não acha? – Angela perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Bella riu.

- É uma mistura de Esme e Renée, é muito significativo para mim, se é que você me entende. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando manter-se calma.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar? – a pergunta era feita num fio de voz, como se ela estivesse tocando num assunto delicado demais para ser proferido em voz alta. E estava mesmo.

- Eu vou esperar. No fundo ainda tenho esperanças de que ele volte para mim. – Angela suspirou e quando abriu a boca para falar Bella fez sinal para que ela mantivesse-se calada. – Nem mais uma palavra sobre esse assunto. – o fim da conversa foi definido ali.

**F**oi no dia 5 de outubro que a pequena Reneesme foi posta ao mundo, foram horas difíceis, as contrações fortes - mais fortes do que o normal - eram uma imensa fonte de dor. Porém Bella agüentou tudo, com mais garra do que imaginava ser capaz de conseguir, apenas visando estar livre para poder voltar ao seu jardim secreto e esperar por ele.

Era quase uma tradição. Em todos os dias da primavera ela ficava ali, naquele jardim, esperando seu amado chegar, mas sempre que chegava o ultimo dia da estação e ele não aparecia uma tremenda decepção invadia seu coração e apenas aquela criança, tão parecida com ele a fazia ter esperanças e conseguir esperar.

E assim, sucessivamente durante seis anos ela fez as mesmas coisas durante a primavera, esperou-o. Mas ele nunca aparecia e, aos seus olhos, o jardim estava morrendo ou perdendo a sua cor.

- Pare de se torturar Bella, ele não vai voltar. – A voz compadecida era de Jacob, um amigo quase irmão que a ajudou a enfrentar tudo o que estava acontecendo, só que ele não tinha tanta esperança de que ele voltaria, ou talvez, não quisesse que isso acontecesse.

- Mas ele prometeu... - A voz embargada entregava o fato de estar segurando o choro.

- Já faz muito tempo, esqueça. – falou tentando parecer tranqüilo.

- Você me disse uma vez que lembrar é bom para quem tem memória e esquecer é impossível para quem tem coração. – fez uma pausa. – Como você me pede para esquecer?

Ele sentiu uma pontada dentro do peito, sabia o que ela queria dizer, sempre esteve ao seu lado quando ela precisou e sabia exatamente o que acontecia naquele coração maduro e alma de criança. Não queria ser rude, não queria magoá-la, mas aquilo apenas fazia com que sofresse cada dia mais e se matasse lentamente. Tinha que parar.

- Vamos embora, por favor. Nessie já chegou da escola e está esperando por você. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela chegou mais cedo hoje?

- Não. – ele suspirou. – Já passou das seis Bella.

- O que? Tem certeza porque... – ele fez com que ela olhasse o céu.

Era verdade, o sol já estava se pondo e caso eles demorassem muito poderiam não enxergar mais a trilha de volta para casa e até se perder. Ela levantou e mais do que depressa puxando Jacob para irem embora, a ultima coisa que queria era ter que passar a noite ali e deixar a filha preocupada.

Antes de sair do jardim seu cabelo acabou enroscando em um galho de árvore e consequentemente derrubando a fita que tinha em seus cabelos. Ela não percebeu e se foi.

"_**E**__la não ia me esperar tanto tempo, porque será que ainda tive esperanças? Você é um idiota mesmo, Edward Cullen."_ O pensamento foi em um tom de pura frustração enquanto observava o esconderijo vazio, mesmo depois de seis anos ele ainda tinha a esperança de que ela o estivesse esperando. Claro que não, a essa altura já devia estar até casada.

- Esqueça Edward, ela não te ama mais. – A voz ecoou baixa, um sussurro apenas para si.

Mesmo tendo muitas garotas apenas queria uma, a sua pequena. Os anos foram longos e difíceis, ele queria voltar, ele queria ficar com ela, sentir o seu cheiro, mas não podia. A vida dela era trivial para seus "parceiros de equipe", era como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que para eles não significava nada.

Suspirou. Era tarde demais, ele havia demorado demais. Abaixou a cabeça pronto para ir embora, agora seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho esperançoso, estava se sentindo derrotado.

Não tinha nem ao menos coragem de olhar pra frente, encarava apenas o chão enquanto a visão ficava turva devido às lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair. Parou e, incrédulo, se abaixou. Era uma fita, vermelha para ser mais exata. Sorriu. Lembrava-se da paixão que ela tinha por usar laços no cabelo, eram roxos, pretos, azuis e vermelhos, principalmente vermelhos, sua cor favorita. Ela esteve ali ainda naquele dia, ele sabia. Afinal, todo o lugar estava úmido, o que indicava chuva recente, e o laço estava seco. Ela provavelmente teria se esquecido ou ele teria caído sem que ela notasse.

Também estava anoitecendo e Bella era medrosa, ele sempre ria quando começava a escurecer e ela entrava em pânico por ficar com medo de não acharem o caminho. Ele o sabia de cor, mas a garota nunca tivera um bom censo de direção.

Resolveu espera-la e ao deitar-se encostado nas raízes da arvore central, uma imensa árvore centenária coberta por flores de cerejeira, sorriu. Tinha sido ali que haviam se amado pela primeira e única vez, era quase como se pudesse sentir o cheiro que tanto amava novamente.

**U**ma hora, duas, três... Chega! Não agüentava mais. Mas por que diabos ela não conseguia dormir? Olhou no relógio. Quatro e meia da manhã.

- Ótimo, acho que verei o nascer do sol hoje. – resmungou, entre os dentes.

Não podia fazer nada, ficar rolando na cama durante horas a fio era a coisa mais desconfortável que conhecia. Levantou-se preguiçosamente enquanto murmurava palavras sem sentido. Resolveu ir olhar Reneesme.

O quarto da filha ficava ao lado do seu, em uma decoração delicada, branco com rosa. A cama ficava encostada na parede esquerda do quarto, ao lado de uma escrivaninha com um abajur, porta-retratos e algumas revistas de colorir. Na parede direita o guarda-roupa, e, na parede frontal a cama, algumas estantes embutidas, cheias de bonecas e ursinhos de pelúcia.

A criança dormia tranquilamente quando Bella invadiu o seu quarto. Ah, como ela amava sua filha. Ela tinha do pai os olhos dourados e a postura tranqüila, da mãe as longas madeixas castanho-escuro e o jeito desastrado. Bella sorriu e a cobriu melhor para então depositar-lhe um delicado beijo na testa.

Suspirou. Não tinha mais nada há fazer. Pensou em todos os passos que poderia dar naquela manhã/madrugada. Já tinha até escovados os dentes, arrumado a cama e tomado um copo de leite. Resolveu voltar para o jardim.

Não pôde deixar de cair ajoelhada ao lado do corpo entorpecido, ele ainda não havia notado sua presença, os olhos estavam fechados como se estivessem dormindo. Não podia ser, não, não podia! Será que depois de seis anos ele realmente voltaria? Será que aquele homem, era realmente o seu? Não, não era, ou pelo menos era isso que sua cabeça gritava para si, ele havia demorado demais e porque iria voltar logo agora?

- Será que é pelo mesmo motivo de eu ter ficado esperando até agora? – a voz foi um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

Seu corpo tremia como se tivesse acontecendo um terremoto e as lágrimas desciam em riachos pela pele alva. Era tão difícil acreditar, tão difícil aceitar que a pessoa que tanto amava estava ali bem na sua frente, como um anjo de Serafim. Talvez fosse um anjo, vindo do céu para lhe tranqüilizar a alma e dizer que nem tudo acabava de uma forma trágica, que ela podia ter um final feliz.

De leve tocou a pele do rosto frio como mármore dele, num carinho terno e cheio de saudades, mas para também se certificar de que não era uma miragem, a mais linda e bela miragem que vira na sua vida. Aos poucos seu corpo foi se curvando em direção ao dele, fazendo com que pudesse sentir o seu perfume, tão masculino e sedutor quanto o seu meio sorriso desconcertante.

De súbito, quase tão de súbito quanto ele apareceu ali, ela foi tomada para um beijo cheio de saudades e amor. Foi quando ele suspirou e disse seu nome que teve a certeza de que não era um sonho. A cada momento o beijo ficava mais ávido, era como o néctar da vida, eles queriam mais e mais.

Suas mãos deslizavam por suas costas enquanto ela apenas segurava com força seus cabelos cor de bronze, nada nele havia mudado, e ela agora era seis anos mais velha que ele. Aos poucos ele foi despindo-a, tão lentamente que chegava a ser torturante, queria poder sentir cada parte de seu corpo, sentir sua fragrância delicada e suave, senti-la por inteiro enquanto ela apenas se deixava levar pelo toque tão delicado da pessoa que amava. Sentia o corpo pegar fogo mesmo com o frio da pele dele e logo, as estocadas que eram suaves e frágeis, foram tomadas pela libido do amor de cada um, ficando forte e decidida. Não demorou muito para ambos chegarem ao ápice do prazer no mesmo momento e gritarem seus nomes apaixonadamente.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa. – ela sussurrou. Estava deitada sobre o tórax musculoso dele.

- Quem? – ele a olhou confuso.

- Reneesme. – suspirou. – Sua filha.

- O que? – ele sentou-se brusca, incrédulo no que ouvia. – O que... você disse?

- Depois daquela noite, eu fiquei grávida. E foi por causa disso, principalmente disso, que eu não cometi uma loucura. – ela abaixou os olhos, talvez achando que ele não tinha gostado da novidade.

- Então, eu sou... Pai? –a voz saiu trêmula.

- Huruum. – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, temerosa.

Ele gritou, mas não de raiva, de alegria. Agarrou-a pela cintura enquanto rodava pelo gramado sem nem ao menos dar importância de que estavam nus. Ela sorria enquanto pedia para parar.

- Ei, eu to ficando enjoada aqui em cima! – gritou, risonha.

Ele parou e lhe beijou os lábios, apenas um selinho, mas que mesmo assim fez seu coração palpitar.

- Ei, vamos! Eu quero conhecer a minha filha! – ele gritou puxando-a pelo pulso enquanto se vestia apressadamente.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada para a clareira, sua eterna cúmplice. E nunca, nunca aquelas flores de primavera estiveram tão lindas quanto naquele momento.

**Fim da One-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**E **então, o que acharam?

Eu sei que algumas coisas ficaram diferente da verdadeira história..

Mas é que eu ainda não havia lido BD para poder modificar e esta é uma adaptação da outra one minha para twilight...

Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem revieiws...

**B**eijos!


End file.
